Signal wraparound monitor is a technique used to ensure the integrity of a signal path. An initial signal (“source signal”) that goes into a signal path is compared against an inverse signal (“wraparound signal”) that comes out of the inverse signal path, by returning the initial signal. In normal conditions, the two signals are expected to match exactly or within a tolerance, depending on a process in between. However, if any of the signals get corrupted, the monitor can detect the corrupting event by observing the difference between the two signals.